


Ray Rules

by potions, vampiric



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: High School AU, Kidfic, Sick!Mikey, sleepover, they eat lollipops tht have scorpions in them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potions/pseuds/potions, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiric/pseuds/vampiric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey," Bob began and looked around at the faces of the other kids. "I bet all the money I have that Frank can eat this whole thing." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue lollipop.</p>
<p>"Hell yeah, I can!" Frank exclaimed, jumping up from the bed and grabbing the sucker from Bob's hand.</p>
<p>"Even the scorpion?" Bob asked, snickering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ray Rules

     "Guys, get out," Mikey started, coughing into his hand. "I'm sick, aren't you worried about getting contaminated?"  
  
     "No way, dude." Frank replied and gave the other a pat on the head. "It's not the same without you." The short one took a seat on the bed next to Mikey, causing the metal frame to creak loudly. Bob, Ray, and Gerard all plopped themselves down on the stained carpet of Mikey's room.  
  
     "Hey," Bob began and looked around at the faces of the other kids. "I bet all the money I have that Frank can eat this whole thing." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue lollipop.  
  
     "Hell yeah, I can!" Frank exclaimed, jumping up from the bed and grabbing the sucker from Bob's hand.  
  
     "Even the scorpion?" Bob asked, snickering.  
  
     "The what?" Frank looked more closely at the thing he was holding and felt his stomach drop. Inside the blue candy was, indeed, a scorpion. "Dude, that's fucking cool! I can totally eat the whole thing!"  
  
     "No," Ray objected. "I bet all the money _I_ have that _Gerard_ can eat the whole thing."  
  
      Gerard, at this point, was also feeling squeamish. He hadn't said a word in hopes of keeping a good distance from the bet, but now he was cornered. He swallowed and cleared his throat quickly. "Yeah, I.. I can do it?"   
  
     "Okay.." Bob didn't sound very convinced, but he handed Gerard the other blue lollipop that he'd had in his pocket. He rolled his eyes, knowing that he'd definitely win the bet.

\----

     Frank shrieked loudly, causing the other four kids to look up.

     "Oh my God.. Dude, what the fuck..." Frank's eyes were wide as he stared at the top of his candy. "I just touched the claw with my fucking tongue, oh my God..."  
  
     "At least yours is out at all!" Bob cackled and pointed to Gerard, who looked up at them all with wide eyes.  
  
     "What?" Gerard asked, looking around frantically as the others were laughing at him.  
  
    "Dude," Frank started, his laughter dying down. "You keep biting around the edges!"  
  
     "I'm trying to avoid the scorpion for as long as possible, okay?" Gerard shook his head and continued chewing on the lollipop.

\----

     Bob stroked the money that he and Ray had bet while he beamed evilly at Ray. "Wow, Ray rules. I can't believe you practically gave me all your money! We all know Frank is gonna win."  
  
     "Shut up, it's not over yet." Ray punched Bob on the arm. "And besides, Frank looks like he's about to cry! Or pass out... Or both?" He and the lighter-haired boy glanced to the shortest one.  
  
     "Fuck you, I'm tougher than both of you combined!" Frank shouted defensively.  
  
     "That sounds like something a chick would say." Bob retorted.  
  
     "Your _mom_ sounds like something a chick would say!"

\----

     It had been nearly an hour since the bet was initially placed. Bob and Ray had begun to grow bored from watching the other kids in their competition, and Mikey had fallen asleep.   
  
     "I bet I can toss this cracker into Mikey's mouth." Ray declared. The boy who was sleeping had had his mouth hanging open.  
  
     "No way!" Bob snorted.   
  
     "Watch me." Ray adjusted his sitting position and took a few test-throws before actually tossing it. The cracker landed on Mikey's cheek and fell off onto the bed beside him. He turned over so that his back was facing the others.   
  
     "Shit.." Ray sighed and put his back against the wall.  
  
     "Ray rules." Bob squinted and shot the other a conceited grin.

\----

    "Jesus Christ, hurry up!" Bob groaned and aimlessly threw a balled up pair of socks that he found underneath Mikey's bed.   
  
     Frank chucked his lollipop onto the ground out of sheer frustration and disgust. "I can't do it anymore! The scorpion tastes like fucking chocolate! I can feel his little tail, it's so disgusting!"  
  
     "Yeah, mine tastes like banana. I'm getting kind of scared." Gerard nodded and set his lollipop down on top of its wrapper.   
  
     "You guys are fucking pussies!" Bob snapped, folding his arms.  
  
     "That's it." Ray began, snatching the lollipops from where they laid. "Someone has to finish this-- once and for all."  
  
     Before the other kids could object, Ray took a bite out of both suckers at the same time. Frank and Gerard had squeezed their eyes shut, but Bob was left with his mouth gaping. Ray gathered up the money from the ground and shoved it into his pocket.  
  
     The room was silent aside from the chilling crunch of lollipop and scorpion. Ray's expression was as flat as ever. "Ray. Rules." He stated.

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off of a real occurrence


End file.
